EL FUTURO DE UNA ESTRELLA
by miadharu28
Summary: Dos razas, una a punto de extinguirse y la otra tratando de  sobrevivir. Las dos perseguidas por el humano, con la esperanza de que algo o alguien los salve. Dos vampiros de diferentes razas que harán la diferencia en este caos
1. PREFACIO

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

EL FUTURO DE UNA ESTRELLA

PREFACIO

Olympia, Estados Unidos 1814

— ¿Cómo nos hicimos vampiros mamá?—pregunto una niña de grandes ojos achocolatados y una cabellera color caoba acostada en su cama.

Una mujer de gran belleza le sonrió dulcemente—mi pequeña—susurro mientras se acercaba a la cama y arropaba a la chiquilla—dice la leyenda que dos grandes amigos fueron en busca de aventuras…

— ¿Era un mundo como este?—interrumpió la pequeña.

—Sera mejor que dejes que tu madre termine de contarte sin interrumpirla—intervino un hombre desde el marco de la puerta.

La mujer y la niña voltearon a verlo, la cara de la pequeña se ilumino y salto de la cama corriendo a los brazos del hombre—¡papá!—Exclamo con gran alegría— ¿Cuándo volviste?¿cómo te fue?¿me trajiste algo?

El hombre la cargo y puso un dedo en la pequeña boca—tranquila nena, demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo—le dijo alegremente.

La mujer miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa—Parece que mama no quiere saludarme—le susurro el padre de la niña.

Ante esto la señora se levanto y se acerco a ellos— ¡Eso no es cierto!—dijo llegando hasta ellos y dándole un beso en los labios.

—Iuw!—dijo la pequeña entre los dos.

—Ya veremos si dentro de 234 años dices lo mismo—le dijo su madre con diversión.

—Bueno ya termina de contar la historia—dijo la niña ignorándola

Los tres se dirigieron a la cama de la pequeña mientras la niña se acostaba sus padres se sentaban a cada lado—muy bien ¿en dónde iba?—se pregunto la mujer.

—Los amigos fueron a buscar aventuras—le recordó rápidamente la niña.

—Ah! Si—suspiro la mujer—durante su viaje cada uno de ellos encontraron el amor—relataba viendo a su esposo quien la tomaba de la mano cariñosamente—pero tuvieron que superar grandes obstáculos para estar con sus respectivas parejas y cuando por fin se veía que podrían estar juntos algo sucedió y cada pareja fue convertida en vampiros, cuando se dieron cuenta de que las dos parejas eran tan parecidas pero tan distintas a la vez decidieron seguir siendo amigos ya que solo se tenían a sí mismos…

—Por eso existen dos razas—razono la niña.

—Exacto—le dio la razón su padre.

— ¿Entonces como se convirtieron?—pregunto la pequeña.

—Eso es un misterio para todos—intervino el padre de nuevo pero esta vez ya no estaba tan relajado.

—Como te decía hija, ellos por ser los primeros en su raza no supieron como contenerse y crearon a mas—siguió relatando viendo a su marido como advirtiéndole de algo—muchos años fueron la ley entre sus razas pero después de un tiempo se cansaron de poner orden y dejaron el mando a aquellos vampiros más cercanos a ellos y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro—termino de relatar su madre.

La niña se tallos los ojitos—Y ahora están juntos ¿verdad?—pregunto somnolienta la pequeña.

—Claro que si—aseguro su padre.

— ¿Tuvieron hijos?—pregunto inocentemente.

—Eso lo sabremos cuando aparezcan—aseguro la madre.

— ¿Por qué están tan seguros?—pregunto la pequeña.

—Porque lo presentimos, ahora duerme muñeca—susurro el padre dándole un beso.

—Hasta mañana papá—susurro regresándole el beso— hasta mañana mamá—hizo lo mismo con su madre y se quedo profundamente dormida.

—Algún día lo sabrá—susurro la mujer mirando a su esposo.

—Lo sé, pero todavía no es tiempo apenas tiene seis años—respondió levantándose y tomando a su mujer entre sus brazos.

Los dos salieron mirando por última vez a su pequeña, la niña dormía fuertemente abrazada a un muñeco sin saber que de ella dependerá la sobrevivencia de los vampiros de ambas razas.

Olympia, Estados Unidos 1904

Una niña de once años jugaba en casa escondiéndose de sus padres—hija será mejor que salgas que el tío Benjamín llegara en cualquier minuto—dijo el padre de la niña

— ¿En serio?—pregunto emocionada la niña saliendo de su escondite.

—Si—contesto su padre cargándola para darle vueltas.

— **¡Papá!**—río la pequeña.

—Yo conozco esos gritos—interrumpió la voz de un hombre mientras entraba en la estancia.

Padre e hija voltearon, la pequeña sonrió feliz y se removió entre los brazos de su padre para que la dejara en el suelo—**tío**—corrió hacia él.

—Hola enana—dijo el recién llegado tomándola en brazos y besando su mejilla.

—No soy enana—dijo enfurruñada, pero su expresión cambio rápidamente— ¿me trajiste algo?—entusiasmada pregunto.

El hombre la vio fingiendo dolor— ¿solo por eso me recibes así?—pregunto.

—Ya sabes que no—respondió la pequeña.

—**La comida esta lista**—se oyó como los llamaban.

— **¡Sí!**—se removió para que la dejaran en el suelo y se fue corriendo.

—Que oportuna es Lydia—comento el recién llegado.

—Lo sé Ben—comento el padre de la niña dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Benjamín

— ¿Qué tal has estado Sebastian?—pregunto cambiando su expresión alegre a una seria.

—Preocupado—contesto mirándolo— ¿todavía no se sabe quiénes son?—pregunto.

—No—contesto.

—Es ilógico que sepan nuestro punto débil—comento Sebastian.

—Estas insinuando lo que imagino—lo miro sorprendido.

—No hay otra explicación—aseguro.

—Pero…

—No me va a convencer de lo contrario—lo interrumpió—todo esto se está saliendo de control y pronto vendrán por nosotros—Benjamín trato de interrumpirlo—no digas nada—levanto la mano—bien sabemos porque vendrán a esta casa, lo único que hemos podido hacer es ocultar a la pequeña princesa—dijo sonriendo, lo miro directamente—y tú me tienes que jurar que la cuidaras si nosotros tenemos que dejarla sola—a pesar de sonar como una orden, la mirada de Sebastian le suplicaba a Benjamín; este ante esto solo pudo asentir

—**Sera mejor que se apresuren**—se escucho la voz de esa pequeña que hace unos minutos había corrido al comedor.

—Vamos—contestaron los hombres, no dijeron nada más y entraron al comedor donde encontraron a una impaciente señorita tratando de robar un poco de comida mientras su madre se lo impedía.

—No señorita, mejor vaya a lavarse las manos—le reprendía Lydia.

—Pero…

—Pero nada derechito al baño—la interrumpió su madre mientras volteaba a ver a los dos hombres—y ustedes también—dijo señalándolos.

Los tres fueron obedientemente a lavarse mientras la mujer servía la comida; después de eso no hubo más incidentes.

— ¿Te vas a quedar tío?—pregunto la niña una vez terminada la cena.

—Claro renacuajo—contesto este.

La niña lo miro mal pero su padre decidió intervenir y distraer a la niña— ¡Vamos a jugar a la sala!—dijo.

La niña al oír eso salió corriendo mientras los adultos se daban miradas cómplices para después seguirla y pasar una hora jugando con la niña hasta que fue tiempo de dormir.

—Da las buenas noches hija—dijo la madre de la pequeña.

—Hasta mañana tío—dijo la niña cayéndose de sueño.

—Descansa pequeña—le deseo Benjamín.

La niña subió con su madre detrás de ella, cuando la pequeña estuvo en su cama su madre la arropo—mi libro de cuentos—demando la niña mas dormida que despierta.

—Aquí esta—se lo entrego su madre—guárdalo bien porque te puede sorprender—le susurro su madre mientras la besaba en la frente. Su padre llego en ese instante y se acerco a las dos personas en esa habitación.

—Nunca lo perderé—prometió la niña.

—Hasta mañana princesa—susurro su padre dándole un beso.

—Los quiero—murmuro la niña sin saber que esa noche seria la ultima en que sus padres la arroparían.

MIADHARU28


	2. Chapter 1 LA DESPEDIDA MÁS CRUEL

YATO MINA

(FINALMENTE)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer **

CAPITULO UNO

LA DESPEDIDA MÁS CRUEL

—Deben esconderse—fue lo primero que dijo Benjamín al reunirse con Lydia y Sebastian.

—No podemos dejar a nuestra raza sola—contesto Sebastian.

—Pero si ustedes son encontrados no solo nuestra raza perecerá también la raza de Barbará y George—contesto Benjamín.

Al escuchar esto tanto Lydia como Sebastian se miraron preocupados— ¿tan grave es?—pregunto por fin Lydia.

—Teniendo en cuenta que los ataques han aumentado hemos salvado a alguien que por poco muere y por lo que nos conto los buscan—informo.

—Para que nos querrían a nosotros si finalmente la sangre que necesitan es alguien de nuestra raza—razono Sebastian.

—Por lo que hemos investigado creemos que su sangre podrá destruir a nuestra raza y a la raza amiga—dijo cautelosamente—Barbará y George ya fueron puestos a salvo; necesitamos ponerlos a ustedes a salvo—aseguro—no podemos permitir que tengan a la pequeña princesa—termino.

Los tres se miraron por un momento, pero antes de que dijeran algo se escucho un ruido en las afueras—Nos han encontrado—susurro Benjamín a velocidad vampírica.

—Lydia ve a despertar a la pequeña—ordeno Sebastian; la mujer corrió hacia el cuarto de la niña—Benjamín llévate a la princesa a tu casa y nosotros nos iremos a otra parte para que nos sigan a nosotros—termino.

—Pero…—

—No hay peros que valgan, el gran poder que esconde la princesa si cae en manos equivocadas las dos razas podrían extinguirse rápidamente sin oponer resistencia, ella es la clave de nuestra existencia. Tenemos la ventaja de que tu eres el padrino de la niña además de que tuviste una hija de la edad de la princesa que desgraciadamente nos dejo muy pronto—hizo una pausa—Cuando ella deje esta casa su memoria será modificada para que no recuerde información importante, ella recordara hasta que esté preparada a enfrentar el futuro que le depara—explico rápidamente.

—Amor despierta—decía la dulce voz de Lydia a la pequeña que dormía en su cama.

— ¿Mami?—pregunto la niña adormilada.

—Vamos corazón es hora, ¿recuerdas lo que te dijimos?—pregunto la madre con nostalgia.

—Sí, ¿es tiempo?—pregunto la pequeña con voz trémula y a punto de llorar.

—Lo es—le confirmo su madre.

—Pero…—

—Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—susurro la madre—sé que es difícil de entender, pero por tu bien es mejor hacer esto—dijo abrazándola

—Mami—dijo la pequeña abrazándola—tengo m-miedo—susurro.

Lydia contenía las lagrimas para no llorar ante su hija—lo se amor, pero tienes que ser fuerte—la separo un poco de su cuerpo y le sonrió—recuerda que no estarás sola—termino.

—Lo sé mami, pero no me quiero decir adiós—continuo la pequeña.

Lydia la miro tiernamente—considera esta separación como un hasta luego; nosotras nos encontraremos de nuevo mi pequeña—le aseguro y la abrazo fuertemente. Tomo la maleta preparada desde hacía más de un mes con las pertenencias de la niña y salió del cuarto con el conocimiento de que tal vez nunca más pudiera ver a su preciosa hija.

—Aquí estamos—anuncio Lydia mientras veía a su marido y Benjamín terminado de preparar el viaje.

Sebastian se acerco a su mujer y tomo a la niña en sus brazos—papi—dijo la pequeña abrazándolo sin querer separarse

—Lo sé pequeña—susurro enterrando la cara en los cabellos de la niña.

—Te quiero—susurro la niña, ante estas palabras Sebastian la apretó mas y contuvo las lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.

—Te quiero hija mía—susurro para no delatarse ante la niña. La separo de su cuerpo con una mano la sostuvo y con la otra acerco a su esposa—siempre estaremos cerca de ti hija—le aseguro.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto inocentemente la niña.

—Aquí—dijo su madre tocando a la altura de su corazón.

La niña abrazo a su padre y derramo unas lagrimas—es hora de irnos—intervino Benjamín con un gran dolor.

La familia se separo—te entregamos lo más preciado que tenemos—susurro Lydia.

—Lo sé—susurro, tomo a la niña en brazos—nos veremos pronto—termino sonriéndoles, se giro y salió corriendo sin poder evitar que una pequeñas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. La niña que sostenía en sus brazos lo abrazo por el cuello y solo entonces entendió que tenía que ser fuerte por la pequeña en sus brazos. Ya cuando estaban lejos se giro para ver lo inevitable, la casa estaba rodeada por las llamas pero esta no se quemaba, se oían gritos hasta esa distancia y sin poder ver más esa escena empezó a correr hacia su casa.

Cuando llego por fin entro a su habitación y dejo a la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos en la gran cama, se había dormido en el camino.

—Ahora solo seremos tú y yo pequeña—susurro dándole un beso en la frente.

—En eso te equivocas—inundo la voz de una mujer. Benjamín se levanto y se puso a la defensiva pero cuando vio a la mujer que entraba por la ventana se relajo.

—Eres tu—murmuro para no despertar a la niña.

— ¿Quién mas podría ser?—pregunto irónicamente—bien sabes que estás mejor protegido que nada—termino viendo a la niña dormida en la cama—sucedió al fin—termino con un deje de tristeza.

Benjamín asintió, se levanto de la cama mientras arropaba a la pequeña; le hizo una seña a la mujer para que salieran. Los dos salieron y se dirigieron a la sala.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Benjamín.

—Lo sabes perfectamente, lo sentí nada mas saliste de esa casa—le recordó.

Benjamín la examino y asintió en silencio, se sentó y cerró los ojos— ¿A dónde piensas ir?—pregunto la mujer.

—Tengo una casa cerca de este pueblo—contesto—pienso mudarme para allá, ellos buscaran en otras partes y nunca se imaginaran que este tan cerca de donde antes vivían—explico con los ojos cerrados.

—Quiero ir contigo—anuncio la mujer sentándose a su lado.

Benjamín abrió sus ojos y la miro— ¿por qué?—le pregunto sorprendido.

—Bien sabes porque Benjamín Milburne—cuando Benjamín iba a hablar siguió—y no me vengas con el mismo cuento de siempre, sé muy bien que hay peligro pero mira a Lydia y Sebastian, no pienso seguir alejándome de ti solamente porque tu quieres que este a salvo. Lo único que consigues es lastimarnos a los dos—termino su mini discurso.

Benjamín la miro serio y entendió que por más que dijera no la convencerla—está bien, será como quieras Catherine—termino y la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso dejando que sus sentimientos ganaran por primera vez después de tantos años.

Catherine al principio se sorprendió porque por fin Benjamín no le replicara pero más sorprendida estaba por ese impulso nada característico del vampiro, sin pensarlo más le devolvió el beso con gran pasión. Hasta que los gritos de una pequeña los separo, los dos corrieron al cuarto en donde la niña estaba y la vieron levantada llorando perdida.

Benjamín fue el primero en llegar y la tomo entre sus brazos— ¿Qué pasa cariño?—le pregunto.

—Mamá y papá no están—dijo la niña entre sollozos.

Benjamín ante sus palabras entendió que algo malo les había pasado a sus dos grandes amigos y no pudo más que abrazar a la pequeña—tranquila cariño, ellos están bien—tarto de calmarla.

—No, no, no—susurraba la pequeña aferrándose a la camisa del vampiro; mientras su llanto se iba calmando—hombres malos los tienen—termino cayendo en un profundo sueño.

—Ella los siente—susurro Catherine desde la puerta, la cual se había mantenido al margen y solo observo todo.

—Están sufriendo—susurro Benjamín.

—No puedes hacer nada más Benjamín—se acercó Catherine a su compañero.

—Pude haberlos sacado pero no me lo permitieron—murmuro con impotencia.

—Ellos sabían que si los sacabas los seguirían, por eso no te dejaron y solo te dejaron a la pequeña—trato de explicarle.

—Pero…

—No te culpes más Benjamín, ellos te dejaron a Bella porque no quería que le pasara nada, tu deber a partir de ahora es criar a esta pequeña—lo interrumpió.

Benjamín la miro con gran dolor—tienes razón—susurro y beso la cabeza de la niña en sus brazos.

—Sera mejor empacar las cosas ya que mañana nos vamos—comento Catherine.

—Gracias—dijo Benjamín tomando su mano.

Catherine le sonrió—tendrás que organizar una boda espectacular—comento—claro que antes tendrías que pedírmelo—dijo pensativa, saliendo y dejando al vampiro en la habitación sonriéndole.

Benjamín miro a la niña—creo pequeña que te acabo de encontrar a la mama perfecta—le susurro, trato de dejarla en la cama pero se agarro a su camisa, así que tuvo que acostarse con ella hasta que el día siguiente llego y con ello el comienzo de algo grande.

MIADHARU28


End file.
